


Daddy

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: What if baby Rosie didn’t differentiate between her daddies?





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156239775189/what-if-baby-rosie-didnt-differentiate-between)

“Daddy! Want daddy!”

Rosie was squirming around on the floor of the living room, holding her feet in the air and releasing them, giggling and bouncing her legs above the floor.

Both her daddies face appeared above her, side by side, looking down at her.

“Did she mean you or me?” asked John, staring at Rosie and not at Sherlock.

“I don’t know, she always calls me daddy.”

“Well, she always calls me daddy,” replied John.

Rosie rolled from side to side, devolving into another fit of giggles.

“I think she just wants to play with us.”

“She’s messing with us. She knows we both come whenever she calls,” said John.

Sherlock grinned. “Clever girl.”


End file.
